EITC Imports and Exports Co.
The EITC Imports and Exports Co. The EITC Imports and Exports Co. is divided into two divisions, the EITC Passenger Ship Co. and the EITC Shipping Co. Both divisions are headed by Lord Johnny Coaleaston. The Co. was created on August 16, 1744 (2011) by the current leader, Lord Johnny Coaleaston. Locations Tortuga Office The Tortuga Office is a small building next to Pugpratt's Tailoring on Tortos. The name of the building is Flatt's and Flatt's Importers, where our Tortuga Representative, Ben Flatts will be glad to help you. Any Tortugan or visitor, needing information about the Imports and Exports Co. should come here. Port Royal Office The Port Royal Office is a small building located on the beach of Port Royal, next to Fuller's Blacksmithing. The name of the building is Graham Marsh Imports, and our Port Royal Representative, Graham Marsh, is inside and waiting to help you. Any townsperson should come here for anything involving the Imports and Exports Co. Padres Del Fuego Office The Padres Del Fuego Office is a medium sized office located in Padres Del Fuego town near Cesar's Barbershop. The shop is called Garrett's Imports and Exports. Inside a kind man by the name of Garrett, our Padres Del Fuego Representative, will be willing to help you and answer any questions you have about the Imports and Exports Co. The EITC Passenger Ship Co. The EITC Passenger Ship Co. is a small company in the EITC that ferries pirates, civilians, and military personnel to different islands. It was started on August 16, 1744 (2011) and currently is lead by Lord Johnny Coaleaston. You do have to pay a fee for your passage, but the service on board the ships is wonderful. Fees There are different fees, depending on your class (pirate, civilian, military, etc.) and destination. The fees are as follows. Pirate - *To Port Royal - 100 gold *To Cuba - 75 gold *To Padres Del Fuego - 250 gold *To Tortuga - 150 gold *Tour Around the Caribbean - 1,000 gold Civilian - *To Port Royal - 75 gold *To Cuba - 50 gold *To Padres Del Fuego - 225 gold *To Tortuga - 125 gold *Tour Around the Caribbean - 750 gold Military Personel - *To Port Royal - 50 gold *To Cuba - 25 gold *To Padres Del Fuego - 200 gold *To Tortuga - 100 gold *To Kingshead (only available to Military Personel) - 100 gold *Tour Around the Caribbean - 500 gold NOTE - if you are a Lord or above in the Military, all expenses are lowerd by 10 gold NOTE - all Military Personel are granted FREE passage if they have written orders on a mission to a named island Positions *President - Taken *Vice President - Taken *Manger - Open *Admiral of the Fleet - Taken *Ship Captain - (As many as needed) Open *Crew Members - (As many as needed) Open Rules *No weapons or fighting allowed on ANY EITC Passenger Ship Co. ship *Passengers do NOT man a cannon or fire on enemy ships *Passengers do NOT go on the top deck, quarter deck, or main deck (see photo below) *The only decks allowed for passenger use are the gun deck and the fore deck *Every ship MUST have two crew members (one driver, one repair man unless the ship takes damage) Wild Islands Since Wild Islands are not inhabited, expenses to any wild island are 10 gold for pirates, 5 gold for civilians, and for military personnel the passage is free. The EITC Passenger Ship Co. does NOT operate from wild islands, they only drop off there. If you are on a wild island and you do not have a ship, you have to wait for an EITC Passenger Ship Co. Ship to dock on the island. All ships operate from Port Royal, Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, and Tortuga. NOTE - in the EITC Passenger Ship Co. Raven's Cove is considered a wild island and ships will NOT operate from there Profits and Business Transactions If you work here, please post the name of your passenger, class, ship they went on, and what they bought. #David Redsteel - Pirate, Black Mercenary, Passage to Cuba ~ 75 gold #Attacker - Military Personnel, Black Mercenary, Tour Around the Caribbean ~ 500 gold #Thomas Shipmorgan - Military Personnel, Black Mercenary, Tour Around the Caribbean ~ 500 gold #Captain Leon the Third - Military Personel, Dark-water Raven, Tour Around the Caribbean ~ 500 gold EITC Passenger Ship Co. Fleet Black Mercenary ~ War Frigate, holds 10 pasengers. Captain - Johnny Coaleaston Dark-Water Raven ~ War Sloop, holds 7 passengers. Captain - Johnny Coaleaston Tide Cutter ~ War Sloop, holds 7 passengers. Captain - Jeremiah garland Silver Dragon ~ Unknown Ship Type Screenshot needed. Captain - Nicholas De Salisbury If you would like your ship to be in the fleet, please say so in the comments. Special Destinations The EITC Passenger Ship Co. also provides and owns special destinations (only on Tortos), small areas in the Caribbean meant for relaxing and peace. There are currently three Special Destinations, Lake Pantano, located in a glitch in Pantano River, and Thieve's Springs, located in a glitch in Thieve's Den, Tortuga. The third special location is the Thieve's Waterfall, a small area, also located in Thieve's Den, but accessible even without a glitch. There is also a fourth Special Destination, Charlie's Ocean, located in Fort Charles. Lake Pantano Lake Pantano is a calm, peaceful lake bordering Pantano River on Cuba. It is the first Special Destination, made out of an easy glitch. This place is available for any class, for 1,000 gold a person. Thieve's Springs Thieve's Springs is a small, hot water spring in Thieve's Den on Tortuga. The spring is only accessible through a very complicated glitch. The spring is also only accessible to civilians and military personnel, for 10,000 gold per person. Also, a small fire pit is very close by, too dry off or get warmed up when you step out of the spring into the chilly air. Thieve's Waterfall Thieve's Waterfall is a large pool of water where a waterfall empties into. The water is rather cold here, but this pool is ideal for swimming and diving. It is available to all classes, and costs 10,000 per person. Still finding a way to get in. Charlie's Ocean Charlie's Ocean is an endless pool of water that has crashing and thrilling waves. Usually used as sailing waters, this special area is blocked off and guarded by a small detachment of the Royal Navy Fleet. Since the fleet is stationed on a predetermined route, security is free and guaranteed. It is located in an extremely easy glitch in Fort Charles, and is available to any class, for 20,000 gold per person. The EITC Shipping Co. The EITC Shipping Co. is the second division of EITC Imports and Exports Co. and was founded on October 29, 1744 (2011) by Lord Johnny Coaleaston. It is currently led by Lord Johnny Coaleaston, and it serves as a shipping company for any civilian's or soldier's mail. Category:EITC Enterprises Branch Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Companies Category:EITC Category:POTCO